five years to change
by PunkPixiePrincess
Summary: New Moon story. Bella's life is back on track 2 years after Edward left her, but he is still holding a place in her heart. when Bella goes on a two week fishing trip with Charlie, Jake and Harry disaster struck. the boat was sunk and now Bella is alone on a supposed deserted island. she finally gets home after 5 years, to a very familiar forks but is she still the same Bella?
1. prologue

Five years to change- Prologue

He left me alone in the forest. Twat

He made his family go with him. Pig

He wiped all my memories of my second family. Unforgivable

These things were the start to my five years of change.


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

The salt air nipped at my nose and the breeze blew my hair in all directions. I huffed in annoyance as my hair blocked the view of my camera yet again. I heard Charlie chuckle at the bow of the boat as he saw me. I screwed up my face, and gave him the finger when his back was turned. "I know what you are doing Bella." He said from where he was baiting his rod, I rolled my eyes and turned back to the picture I was trying to take. We had been on the boat for a week on the edge of the Atlantic Ocean. Me and Jake had chipped in together to get a joint birthday present for both our dads. It was a fishing trip on the edge of the Atlantic on a yacht that was more like a cruise liner. I clicked away like a maniac as the wind died down, Jake came around the corner with two mugs of hot chocolate. "Thanks" I said with a breezy smile as he handed me the warming mug. It had been 2 years since my eighteenth birthday and the day I lost a whole family. Jake had been kind and we had become really close, most people think that me and Jake should go out. But I know that it would never happen, not because I'm still hung over my ex but because Jake is gay, just not openly, yet.

He smiled and sipped his own in a couple more days we would be back home, me back to my photography work and Jake back to finishing his last year at the rez. I sighed it had been a good trip and one I wouldn't forget in a hurry. Fish for dinner every night, learning to swim in freezing temperatures and fish, I wouldn't be surprised if I turned into a flipping mermaid. "Are you looking forward to being back on the reservation?" I asked knowing he hadn't been able to shift for the entire time we had been here. He nodded eagerly I batted his arm and started to walk towards Charlie. "Any fish?" I asked he nodded scooping up the bucket I saw three large fish and a second bucket with Harrys catch of the day; he had gone inside earlier because he had gotten too cold. I picked up the smaller bucket while Jake picked up the second. I dumped them in front of harry who was twiddling his thumbs at the table "if you want you two can start gutting the fish and I'll start the rest of the dinner."

They nodded we had fixed into these roles as soon as we stepped over from the docks; I cooked while the boys gutted and boned the fish. I started frying onions and garlic while slicing potatoes to put in the oven. Charlie walked through the door, smelling strongly of the fish and the sea. "What did you do fall in?" the boys chuckled while I shrieked while Charlie picked me up getting fishy smell all over me. "Eeeww you're getting stink on me, get of me, go have a shower I am not having dinner with you smelling like the bottom of the ocean." I said waving the spatula in his face he went off to the tiny bathroom grumbling about teenage girls. "Not a teenager anymore dad." I called after him that only made him grumble even more. I layered the onions over the potatoes and shoved it in the oven grating cheese on top of it. I then started with some broad beans letting them soak in butter and lemon, before turning my attention to the fish. I looked at Harry's perfectly filleted fish and then at Jakes hack job of shredded fish. "Perfect as always harry, I think you might have some stuff to work on Jake." I said Harry beamed and chuckled as Jake muttered something about being hungry.

I finished making the dinner with frying of the fillets and making a white sauce. Charlie walked through the door and stopped in front of me, I sniffed him and nodded he went to sit down and talk with Jake and harry. I finished dinner and set it out in front of them. I had learned that with five boys I had to take all that I wanted before setting the rest in front of them otherwise I wouldn't be eating.

They wolfed it down Charlie and harry both ruffling my hair as harry was wheeled into the small cabin room by Charlie so they could watch the game on the laptop. Jake was the only one to stay and help clean away.

I wrapped up the remaining dinner in tin foil and took it to the driver of the yacht. He thanked me and went back to his magazine which I couldn't help but notice was a playboy, I hurried away at this point. Jake had a pack of cards out and the usual poker chips out for our nightly game of poker. I won again; Jake now owed me 50 dollars. He sighed, "you know you won't be able to beat me, how else did you think I got the money to pay for these." I said motioning to my tattoos. I had three bids going across my collar bone, and a small blue dragon on my wrist. And on my other one I had a quote from wuthering heights on my forearm.

"I thought you got that from photography?" he said, I snorted "I hardly make anything, I'm an independent photographer, until I can get a place into a company I only make around about a 100 dollars per shoot." I said he nodded and I continued "that's why I have to do shifts at the diner and at the outfitters in Seattle." I said, "So when I leave school you are saying that I should pick to go to college get a proper degree and start a boring office job." I frowned "no I'm saying that you need know you goals, my goal is to get a placement t a proper photography company and get a place of my own, no matter what you do once you have finished school as long as you have goals then you won't have failed." I finished and he nodded I enjoyed being the older one out of the two of us, I wouldn't be able to stand getting career advice from Jake purely because he was an infuriating know it all most of the time any way being older would just encourage him.

The boat started to rock slightly I looked at Jake he shrugged I went through to find the captain. I saw him alert and shaking at the wheel I looked out to find choppy waves and storm clouds creeping up on us. "is there anything we can do I asked him not bothering to ask what was wrong. "erh just stay below decks and find sonthing sturdy to hang on too." I nodded grabbing a few life jackets on the way out. I was panicking on the inside and tried to compose myself as I walked into the kitchen to find everyone gathering around a small porthole watching the waves. "the captain says we need to stay below and hold on to something sturdy" they nodded and made their way to the bunk rooms where the beds where screwed into the floor. Charlie put his arm around me and led me through with him, his grip was vice like and cold. I put my hand on his and we sat down. I chucked the life jackets to everyone we rested them on our laps. That's when we heard an ear splitting creep of metal against metal and the boat was thrown into a tumble of waves and rocks.


	3. Chapter 2

Five years to change

Chapter 2

Edwards POV

It has been 2 years. 2 effing years without her and I was ready to pull out my hair and light my limbs on fire. "Edward just let me look into her future, you need this it will give you closure or convince you to go back." Alice had attempted to look in to her future more than once but I didn't want to see her with anyone else even if it was what I wanted for her. Alice gasped and her gaze went blurry.

_The family was sitting around the television someone turned it off, Carlisle stood, "son…" he began but didn't finish as I saw myself walking out and slamming the door in all their faces._

"Alice what was that." "I have no clue what so ever but it didn't look good." She said her brow furrowed.

2 days later

"Guys get down here now" Emmett's voice broke as he called us down around the television. "Your vision Alice" she nodded and sat down next to jasper and focused on the television. It was the news and it showed the washed up remains of a boat.

"This is the tragic seen of a fishing trip that was cut short when a storm hit. The people on this vessel that has been ripped in half, where from forks Washington, Harry Black and his son Jacob Black were on holiday with, chief of police Charlie Swan and his daughter Isabella Swan." Image switched to a picture of Harry and Bella. "Charlie and Jacob were found washed up on shore with the other half of the yacht, but both Harry and Isabella were never found, Charlie and Jacob are now being treated for injuries and are planning a search of the coast for both their missing relatives." The news reporter signed of and I let out a breath I never knew I was holding in. the whole family looked at me, she wasn't dead she couldn't be this wasn't her life it wasn't meant to be cut short like this. I walked out and slammed the door ignoring everyone and searching for the one person that is still alive and will stay that way as long as I can find her.


	4. Chapter 3

Fire years to change

Chapter 3

The bonfire was ready and I had my sack made of leaves filled with everything that helped me through this island. I looked at Elizabetta, she nodded. "it's time to put your training to good use, don't forget us, remember in 6 years the people of forks will notice after that you can come back and we will be a family again before you leave again." I nodded tears brimming in the corners of my eyes. The people of the island where amazing and I would never forget them. They found me five years ago, on the beach and they have been caring, loving and I helped them survive just as they did for me. I looked down at my leathers that I was wearing I smiled. Elizabetta handed me the blood necklace, I cut my hand on a hunting knife and so did she, and we pressed our hands together with the necklace sandwiched in between. It was time for the bonfire to be lit and the fishing boat to come and "save me."

I looked at the international bodyguards that were standing in the airport, I had been immediately been taken to the Indonesian authorities and was stuck on a plane with bodyguards and cameras and doctors taking me home. I had mentally prepared myself knowing that Charlie and Jacob were alive brought tears of joy streaming down my face.

_Flashback_

_I felt sand grating my face as I sat up I heard voices and felt blood trickle down my face as I lifted my head to the blazing sun. "Hello dearie I am Elizabetta and this is Arthur." I looked at them they were happy, happy? Happy that I was in pain? "Isabella swan" I stated but groaned as I tried to sit up there was a jarring in my back and shrapnel in my arm. "Shit! Isabella look at me." I looked at her face my vision was going blurry and I could hardly see. "Do you want to live?" she asked all I could make out was "is my dad alive?" I asked, "I'll take that as a yes." And the next thing I know I was withering in pain in a pair of steamy arms. _

"Miss we are beginning our descent do you need to prepare yourself?" I nodded and the medical officials and security left me alone letting me drift off into thoughts of my family. I practically leapt of the plane the security had to jog to keep in pace with my speed walking. I had gotten very fit and strong while on the island and I was eager and positively on edge to see my Dad and Jake. I was waved through security and I stood to see loads of cameras and journalists in an empty waiting room. I looked and saw dad and Jake they stood up. Jake hadn't change a bit except he was taller; he grew an inch practically every day anyway. I saw dad and he looked hollowed and old. He had grey hairs come through and he looked thinner. My eyes brimmed with tears and I launched myself into a hug I hugged him so fiercely and he hugged back tighter. I cried, "I love you and I missed you more than anything dad!" I whispered to him. "I love you too Bella I'm so glad you have come home." I looked and saw Jake, my little brother, he looked confused and joyful at the same time I will have to explain to him. I held out my arms for him and we all hugged together for what seemed like forever.

"we are going to have to get to the hospital and away from the cameras, Miss Swan you can have a private examination or not it's up to you." I nodded, and grabbed both their hands. "You'll need to know what happened on the island" they looked scared and concerned as we were ushered away into a car and to Forks hospital.


	5. Chapter 4

Five years to change

Edwards POV ch5

Five years I had been searching. And nothing. Her sent always led back to the place were the boat waswashed up I couldn't believe it. She can thave just vanished! I could feel the mating bond with her and with in two weeks of her disappearance it had gotten stronger than ever. I had ot be forced to hunt and wouldn't keep my eyes of the ocean map. "Edward get down here now its really important!" shouted Alice, I tried to look into her thoughts but all I saw was the news and a fishing boat. I flashed down stairs to see the whole family around the TV. "Five years ago a tragic accident led to the disappearance of Isabella Swan and Harry Black. But now five years on the survivor of the boat sinking has been found on a mysterious island by a group of Indonesian fishermen. Isabella swan is alive but the question still remains how. Isabella was unable for comment but her family have been waiting anxiously for her return." The image flicked to Bella getting off a plane in nothing but a coat and some old leather. She rushed up to Charlie and Jake and hugged them fiercely. I sat back in the couch and broke into a smile everyone was hugging and near to tears. "I can't believe it she is alive, and coming back to forks!" I cried everyone hugged. And Carlisle's pager went off. "they want me back at the hospital to treat Bella!" does anyone want to come and visit her?" he asked gleefully we all nodded and raced to the cars.

Carlisle's POV

I made it to the hospital room and entered the family was waiting with the rest of forks in the hospital lobby. I knocked and it was opened to reveal Charlie. "Carlisle!" he said and pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back he was extremely emotional. Our family had come back to forks when we heard of Bella's disappearance we made it our personal mission to look after what little family; we had left and Charlie welcomed it with open arms. We broke the hug and I gasped as I saw Bella sitting on the edge of her seat with a bag made of palm leaves beside her. She jumped up and pulled me into a hug way to strong for a human. "thank you carslise for everything you did for Charlie you're the best family we could ask for." She whispered into my collar. I felt close to tears, "you are the best daughter we could ask for, Edward didn't want to leave you and he is so sorry." I whispered back, "I know was all she said before breaking the hug and wiping away tears that were cascading down her face. I realized she didn't smell human anymore. And she was a lot warmer like jake was.

"shall we start the examination then we can greet all your fans outside" I adi she nodded and perched on the bed. " I looked at Charlie who came and sat at the end of the bed. She lifted of the leathers and she had a dirtied linen tshirt underneath that was ripped at the stomach. The scars were what truly shocked me. There was a long thin line going down the side of her body puckering the skin. Then on her shoulder there was a burn scar the size of my hand. There was a patchy bit of skin that looked relatively new but healed and scared into a circle. Charlie grasped her hand and she did the same back. There was a fresh cut on her palm, "that happened when I lit the bonfire to signal the ship, it was the second one to come past in over 5 years." She said. "Wait so you had a chance to get of sooner?" she nodded and continued to explain.

Bella's POV

_Flashback_

_Elizabetta had sat me down and started to explain what she had done to me. "You have been through a very long process an ancient ritual." I looked at her with a furrowed brow. "You have become immortal." She said I gasped, "Wait you mean like a vampire?" my thoughts immediately went to Edward. She shook her head. "No completely different, you have become an ancient form of shape shifter that can't reproduce but bite people to become human and this is our land. And you are the first person to be bitten in 300 years." I was dazed and that's when I felt it my bones shifting and fur sprouting. I ran to the ocean and looked at my reflection. A gigantic white tiger stood before me it looked half human and half tiger and had the stance of a human, like the old pictures of werewolves. "And you are now the first tigress we have had." I looked to discover Elizabetta and her companion Arthur in two different forms, one was light brown and looked like a wolf and the other was pitch black and a bear. _

_I saw a fishing boat and thought that this was my chance to escape to civilisation but I now had a tie to the island so deep that I had to stay at least until I was ready._

"The boat was going too fast and it was a couple of weeks after I washed up there I didn't have time to create a bonfire." I lied but I knew I had to tell the Cullens and Jacob, I just wanted my dad to be safe from what I have become.


	6. Chapter 5

Five years to change

Bella's POV

_Running I was running, the knife in my hand was slipping I looked over and saw Elizabetta and Arthur both struggling. We refrained from turning into our animal selves. We were being chased by poachers. No not any normal poachers these were supernatural poachers and they resided on this island fighting us and the animals for territory. There was 3 of us and twenty of them. They have guns and technology we have knifes and arrows. I like those odds. It has been a year since being washed up on the island and I already become an ancient shifter that have enough power to take over the animal kingdom and I have learnt to fight. There still a lot to learn and a lot to fight for and I was thinking this as I felt the familiar heat of a flame thrower behind me. Then searing pain up my arm and across my shoulder. I screamed and stumbled, as the others doubled back to help me. I looked behind me to discover five poachers. "Run I'll hold them off get to the line." I shouted at them they looked reluctant. "Go" I screamed letting my tiger roar from the inside. They ran to the line I knew they would be back but hopefully I would be following them over the line. I turned with the burn growing on my shoulder and let out my power sending the poachers flying into the trees. _

_When I was turned you gain powers much like a vampire I got the power of telekinesis and control of weather, this was because of the way I nearly died. Being thrown around in the sea by the weather possessions and bits of the yacht seemingly suspended in the air. I had no idea where the snow white tiger came from. I saw the line as I ran 2 of the poachers had recovered from my attack but the other laid broken on the forest floor. I could see the line and Arthur and Elizabetta where standing with their bows and arrows trained on the 2 poachers. They started the flame thrower again I dodged this time but the pain in my shoulder was crippling as it started to heal. I cried out once I made it over the line the poachers retreated from the line knowing there was no way over for humans. "Bella that was stupid and idiotic and you got hurt!" cried Elizbetta as she held my face with her hands. "It worked didn't it?" I asked Arthur laughed and Lizzy soon followed suit._

_We retreated back to the cabin that we stayed in during the night. The line was there to protect the ancient world of the animal kingdom. It only existed during the night and during the day it disappears so the animals can go hunt. This means that we have to keep moving during the day never stopping for the poachers to find us. I heard the regular cries of poachers as they pepper the treaty line with bullets it was a horrific sound and one we had to live with all night._

I woke up with a jolt disorientated and confused I sprang up to feet my hands clamped around my knife and dripping in sweat. I started to recognise the place I was in was my room and all my memories came flooding back. I looked out the room, hail. It mimicked the sound of bullets and I stood staring at it. "Bella?" it was Charlie he stood in the doorway with Jake. "Bella honey you are home and safe nothing is going to happen to you." He said coming to hug me I didn't resist. "Was it a nightmare?" he asked I nodded into his shoulder. "Forest fire" I lied. I heard his sharp intake of breath. And his hand rubbed my shoulders hovering over the burns scar. It was six in the morning and I picked up my bag that was lying beside me on the floor. I led them down stairs I had promised the night before that I would explain to everyone what happened to me and I needed to tell them what I had become. The Cullens where waiting at their house for us whenever we were ready.

I needed to tell Charlie of the supernatural and that meant him knowing everyone's secret. I had talked to Carlisle and he said that they were willing to tell Charlie and the pack was also this was going to be a congregation that I would never forget.


	7. Chapter 6

Five years to change-chapter 6

I looked up at the Cullen's house. "Are you sure they won't mind us being this early?" asked Charlie looking at his watch. Me and Jake shared a look. They would always be awake, I went forward and rung the bell. Esme answered, and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I smiled into her shoulder. "It's good to see you again I was so worried when we left the hospital that you coming back were just a dream." I smiled again and gave her a quick hug. Then turned to the rest of the family all who I had seen yesterday, but still needed to prove I was alive to them. Edward was the first to hug me and I smiled as he kissed my forehead. We were now reliving the first stages of our relationship and I wanted to keep it that way until I had explained everything.

"Is everybody ready?" I asked as I sat down in the living room. They nodded. "Can I just ask that no one interrupts or screams at me when I explain this." I said pleading with my eyes, they all nodded and my dad just sat forward closer to me. I got out my bag and laid out the objects from the bottom of it. I placed a hunting knife that was rusted around the hilt and padded with palm leaves wrapped around it. Then the communications box the only other pair to the one that I left with Elizabetta and Arthur. It was small and compacted and crackled when I turned I on. Then I pulled out the blood necklace that still had blood drying on it, I was letting it come of naturally no washing otherwise the power in it will leave it. It was a small pendant that was carved from wood in the shape of a small human, and strung with black string. Then the last thing my tooth that was knocked out while I was in tiger form, it was tradition to carve your rebirth into it along with your star sign it was meant to be good luck. "Is this stuff you have collected from the island?" asked Charlie I nodded and passed it to everyone.

"I wasn't alone on the island; there were two others and then the enemy. When I told you I had a chance to get of off the island before now, it wasn't because I couldn't get to it in time. It was because I was undergoing a change that took up too two weeks to change me completely. When I was found I was dying I had a matter of minutes to live that's when the ancient shifters found me. They bit me like a vampire would to change me into an ancient form of shifter, that's what I am an immortal shifter that can change into an animal." I opened my eyes to see them all staring at me then Charlie spoke, "Carlisle I thought you said that she was fine when she is obviously delusional." He said. "I think she is serious Charlie" his eyes never leaving me. "You don't believe me? Well let me show you." I said and made my way outside. They all followed suit I could literally hear the mocking gags already. I turned to look at them and let my bones relax and I focused on the colour of my fur the way my muscles move and the way my eyes looked. I felt my muscles contract as the bones brake and replace and my fur spurted. I heard there gasps as I stood on my hind legs and put my hands on my hips. "Believe me now?" I asked and put my paws on my hips. They all looked at me in shock. Then Charlie fainted.


	8. Chapter 7

Five years to change

Edwards POV

Holy crap! A giant hybrid human slash tiger thing was standing were Bella used to be. I guess it wasn't totally unbelievable I mean werewolves existed. The way she held herself she meant she had a human demeanour but could still run like an animal. She could still speak as a human which was a bonus. I heard a dull thud and saw Charlie had fainted and was sprawled face first in the dirt; Bella rushed forward and cradled his face in one of her gigantic paws. Carlisle went him and took his head from Bella's paw. I went over to Bella. "A tiger huh?" I asked she nodded "first immortal tigress ever!" she said proudly as she shifted back so Charlie didn't faint again. He was stirring and was panicking his thought jumbled into too one. _"Bella, immortal, missing, animal control, 5 years changed tiger." _He stood up straight reaching for his belt and pulling out a Taser. "Where is it where the tiger!" he exclaimed he just thought it was another animal the Taser was sparking dangerously. "dad put away the Taser!" she exclaimed as she prepared to shift again. "Jasper can you make sure he doesn't faint again?" she whispered too low for Charlie to hear, Jasper nodded. She shifted again but Charlie didn't faint this time, he looked stunned. "is this how you survived?" he asked Bella nodded, "I was turned by people on the island, and the transmitter in there is the only way to connect with them." She said in a low rumble. "Wait there is more people trapped there why didn't they get saved with you, we should go find them right now." Charlie said his thoughts were in a jumble again about wanting to meet the people that helped his daughter and not wanting anyone to go through being alone on an island.

Bella shook her head and continued. "The island that I was on was an island devoted to the ancients of every race, there are ancient shifters like myself and ancient vampires and ancient werewolves. That island is protected from humans and the only reason I got onto it was because I already knew of the supernatural. I can return to the island if I wish but the transmitter is so I can monitor the situation on the island. The reason why I was allowed of the island is because they needed one person in the modern world keeping tabs on the volturi and the hunters which are our biggest threat and wish to take over the island if they take over the island they will be unstoppable." She explained.

"The hunters?" I asked, "the hunters are like poachers but of the supernatural and when I arrived on the island they were in the middle of a war and the only two that weren't captured were Arthur and Elizabetta they changed me. And I helped them reclaim the island from the hunters and help all the ancient that had been captured. One day I will have to return but not forever just long enough too get updates and install new communications." She explained I understand there had been stories of a mythical island were all supernatural things were born but I never thought it actually existed. "Hold on so the supernatural exists?" asked Charlie Bella nodded. "Jake is a werewolf and the Cullens are vampires." I gasped she told him. "Bella!" exclaimed half of the family she held up her hand she had a plan. "Now you can be turned into one of them or be killed for knowing the secret." She said, "Wait what?" "What do you want to become? Vampire or shifter like me?" she asked I looked at her shocked was she asking us to change Charlie breaking the treaty. "or you can become something else I have a whole bag of potions that can turn you." She said and led us through the house. "bella this isn't a good idea we cant deal with a newborn at the moment it would be breaking the treaty." Jacob tried to reason with her but she stopped him again. "it wouldn't be breaking the treaty because nobody is going to be bitten they are going to be injected plus he may not even turn into a vampire." She said and returned to her bag pulling out a box that we didn't know was in there. There were nine vials and one syringe in there. "Here are your options, Vampire, werewolf, shifter, healer, mermaid or man, were cat, an oracle, a curse or a searcher." She laid them out on the table with the syringe pointing towards them. "What's a healer, searcher and curse?" asked Charlie his eyes wandering over them. "a healer is a human that is immortal and is set on earth to heal humans, they can cure anything just by touching a person. A searcher is a type of tracker but has the characteristics of a vampire except they don't drink blood; they can find anyone on earth. A curse is like a searcher but instead of tracking they can kill with a touch of the hand or give anyone an illness, probably the less popular type of supernatural." She finished looking sadly at the bottles. "why do I have to change I mean if no one else knows I know what is the problem?" asked Charlie, he had a point. "because its to protect you, if any of the hunters track me then my whole family will be killed and I don't want anything to happen to you dad this is just a precaution." She said going over to sit with Charlie rubbing his knee. "Okay then, if I have to be anything I will be a searcher. There's a whole load of missing people at work at the moment it could come in handy." He said Bella nodded. "now the transformation will take a day and it will be painful but bearable, you may forget stuff but we will constantly talk to you and surrounded you with happy things so you wake up as comfortable as possible." Charlie nodded and Bella injected him.


	9. Chapter 8

Five years to change- ch8

I paced in front of Charlie twelve hours had passed and every once in a while I had to inject his arm with a nutrient from the island it's an ancient blend and makes sure that Charlie stays calm and holds on to most of his memories, I was in no mood to explain again. The Cullen's kept on giving me looks and asked questions on how I had changed, physically and mentally. Nothing much has changed other than a whole centuries worth of information battling techniques and pain being crammed into a couple of years. I answered truthfully and promised once Charlie woke up I would contact Elizabetta so they could talk to her. Emmett and Edward were the first to except me fully back into their lives, then Rosalie which surprised me I thought that she would be the least compliant, then Alice of course, then Esme then Carlisle and jasper. From then on I picked up from where we left of they all apologised for what they put me through and they actually ran back to my house and picked up my camera and laptop so I could update them on my short career as a photographer.

14 hours killed staring at Charlie and I decided to start the methods that I was taught on the island. They were very superstitious and made sure it rubbed off on me. I started by burning sage. I did it in all the rooms much to the annoyance of Jake who hated the smell and had to leave the house while I did it. I finished around the 15th hour and then started putting salt under the beds of everyone, after checking with esme. That took me to the 16th hour, and then I made Jake promise to never leave Charlie's side in order to start brewing a potion for the residence to drink. Edward joined me outside as I set up my ingredients on a small boulder and built a fire to start the cauldron on. "So what will this do once we drink it?" asked Edward frowning at the ingredients. "It will make you untraceable to enemies and always known to family, it tightens bounds with people that will help you and love you and it will loosen bonds on betrayers and enemies." I said smiling at him he seemed satisfied with my answer and I started rummaging through my bag, pulling it past my elbow.

"Jeez Bella what type of bag is that it's like a Mary Poppins bag!" Edward exclaimed, I chuckled at his expression. "It was a gift from some witches I helped on the island. Every supernatural race has the power in them to make potions and blessings but witches are the only ones that can use that power through the use of spells. It's a shame that there are so few left." I sighed at the last thought. I let the cauldron come to a low bubble and left it to simmer with some bay leaves floating on top. "You want to see the coolest thing about it?" I asked, Edward nodded eagerly. "Emmett can you get out here?" I said in the houses direction, he was out in a matter of seconds with Rosalie looking bored. He looked at me expectantly. "Come here" I said he walked cautiously over and I stuck the bag over his head which expanded over his shoulders and soon his whole body. "Whoa guys it so cool in here it's like a house!" he exclaimed, we all laughed at how small he sounded from inside the bag. I snapped the top shut and let the darkness consume him. "Wait guys! Let me out why can't I get out?" I shouted from inside the bag I laughed so hard but laughed harder when I saw Rosalie clutching her stomach propped against a tree.

"He won't be able to break out of the bag until we let him out." I gasped out returning to the cauldron by now we had gathered a crowd, Carlisle wanted to examine the bag so I handed it to but as soon as he opened it Emmett's ape arm grabbed him and pulled him in. that earned a round of laughs and I picked up the bag. "Can one of you pass out the wolfs bane and rosemary?" I called down; I heard some rummaging and Carlisle's hand came out clutching the ingredients. I grabbed them then clutched his arm pulling him out who then pulled Emmett out. "Not cool Bella!" he screeched as he grabbed me around the waist and started throwing me up into the air. I shifted mid-air and grabbed a branch. I jumped down and started tearing up wolfs bane with my paws. I then threw them into the cauldron and then stirred a bundle of rosemary into it. Next came the fun bit. I grabbed some clumps of fur and pulled them out of my coat "ouch" I muttered as it stung. "You okay Bella?" asked Edward who came over and rubbed the patch of fur I nodded and flicked him with my tail. "stand back it might flare up a bit" I said they all followed I threw it in and a blue flame stretched up a metre high from it and then died down.

"It's ready" I sang "line up inside I will bring it in" I said shifting back to human form. Edward put an arm around me as I carried the steaming cauldron in, Jake was standing by the window watching the little scene. The potion had taken longer than I thought it was now only half an hour before Charlie is due to wake. They all lined up in front of him waiting for me to give them the mixture. I grabbed my wooden spoon and filled it for Edward to take. He did so and pulled a face that was sour then had mild pleasure as the potion made its way to his stomach. I repeated the process and by the end the family was as happy as Larry and letting the potion draw them all closer. I tipped a spoonful into Charlie's mouth so it could get to work on him until he woke up, then took mine. I had felt it work before and wasn't surprised so I busied myself with filling vials with the remaining liquid.

Edward came and kissed me on the head and hugged me tightly I returned it as we waited for Charlie to stir. It started with his fingers and then soon his whole body was twitching I grasped his hand and let my warmth be a comfort as his eyes fluttered open. "hey dad" I said as I stroked the back of his hand as he sat up. "Bella? Am, alright I feel different." "Your fine dad can you remember everything?" I asked as he swung his legs around, he knocked the coffee table and sent it flying into the opposite wall. "Shit! I'm sorry Esme!" he exclaimed "it's alright god knows how many spare coffee tables I have in the garage." She said stroking his back. He sniffed the air and then winced as he is assaulted by the smell of dog and cat. "No offence you two but you stink!" I laughed and then stopped "Jake is defiantly worse than me!" I said cats smelled of pine, milk and catnip a lot more pleasant the damp dog. "you need a big meal and a chance to try out your new abilities. I have booked the week of off work for you so you can train." I said he nodded and hugged me hard.

Esme went into overdrive when it came to feeding Charlie we went to run and smash things while she was cooking so Charlie could get used to his new body, and when we came back there was enough food to feed ten of us. Good thing I Jake and Charlie hadn't eaten that day. We finished the meal with Charlie wiping his plate clean it was fantastic. "Thanks Esme you out did yourself again!" I said and kissed her on the cheek as I helped clear away. "Right training time!" I exclaimed clapping my hands. The whole family groaned. "What?" I asked them slumping my shoulders. "Bella I know you mean well but we have had hundreds of years to perfect our fighting techniques" explained Carlisle. "Ah but when was the last time you practised?" I asked silence, "and how many of you have been trained in every supernatural fighting style?" I asked silence again. "I win, plus you all need to help Charlie!" they all followed me half-heartedly. If they didn't care now, they will by the end of today.


	10. Chapter 9

Five years to change

Chapter 9

There was a loud crack throughout the forest as Charlie made impact with jasper. They were locked in a wrestling match while I sat watching in the sun my tail flicking lazily on the boulder. "Hey beautiful" it was Edward he came and sat next me on the boulder were the sun was beating down on me. "Hey handsome" I said letting him put an arm around me. I had gotten into the habit of walking around in my tigress form most of the time except when in the house, when I was in the house I half shifted leaving me with big cat eyes and tail. It was more comfortable being in between the two forms. Right now I was full tiger mode and I let Edward scratch behind my ears. Charlie was doing well it helped that he already knew some stuff from being a cop. He didn't have any extra powers like me and the others though he did seem to be that little bit stronger than the rest of us which meant Emmett was constantly trying to beat him. I had shown everyone my extra powers and they thought it was great until I made it rain in the middle of a beautiful sunny day, I didn't mean to but Emmett snuck up on me and I made a snap decision to throw him into a tree and start the rain. It wasn't my fault!

I watched as Charlie was pinned by Jasper. I sprang forward and pulled them apart. "Right now the warm up is over time to train" I said jumping on my hind legs I bet I must look pretty strange I could hear Edward chuckle at how excited I was. I walked past him and flicked him with my tail "up mister I need a target to demonstrate with." I said he stopped chuckling and now it was Jaspers turn to chuckle. My father sat on the boulder I was just on and Jake came and joined him along with the rest of the family. "On three come at me" I said Edward nodded I had been trying to show him I can handle myself and fighting him does just that. "One… two… three" he sprinted forward and I pictured myself going through the motions. I jumped over him leaving a trail of colour that vaguely resembled me which carried on as I ran around him disorientating him before I leapt on his back and sent him on his front, "hi" I whispered pecking him on the cheek he smiled "you know if you wanted to kiss me you didn't have to attack me in front of my whole family" he smirked "where's the fun in that?" I asked as I helped him up. "How did you do that? It looked like there was a million of you" said Edward as we walked back to the stunned family. "it is the traditional fighting technique of the searchers they created it when they wanted a way to fight other threatening searchers without leaving a trail. It makes it harder to track someone when it looks like there are more than one of them. This means it should come naturally to you dad but the rest of you will need to work on it."

I said Charlie looked happy with this information, but the rest of them looked bored yet impressed. "Bella as impressive as it is why we would need to use this technique when it is a technique of the searchers?" asked Rosalie who was in the middle of inspecting her nails. "Because you can still be tracked by vampires and searchers alike and it is a very powerful fighting technique. You guys need to be protected. I know you don't think you have any enemies but there are a lot of people who want to exterminate vampires completely. Like the Australian shifters they shift into wolfs and have been trying to kill as many vampires as possible and are currently winning the volturi are going to have to interfere soon and then the hunters will come." I said they all looked more alert now and willing. Now to start of I want you all to line up a meter apart." They did as I said. "Now think of yourself as all different molecules what shape are they? What colour are they? How do they move? Now I want you to imagine them shifting and while doing that I want you to walk forwards slowly and imagine you conscious leaving your body." They did as they were asked Charlie got it first time; they all walked with their eyes closed until I told them to stop. They turned around and looked for any part of themselves that has left a trail. Charlie's was perfect and he was really happy "that's great Charlie, perfect now I want you to turn it off you do this by imagining all the particles coming back into your body imagine then flowing towards you." He did as he was asked and the trail disappeared back into him. "Great now go and practise doing that and don't do anything more than just walking yet" he nodded and went back to the start point. I looked at the rest. Alice had a faint trail that would be unnoticeable to the human eye but was defiantly faintly there. Jasper had a more solid looking one but it had no colour and stopped in certain places. Edwards had all the colours in the right place but the shape was all over the place. I expected this from these three because their gifts were centred around the mind and how it works differently to their body, but the rest weren't so lucky they hadn't produced anything.

Five hours later

They had all produced a trail that was good enough to confuse Charlie our resident searcher. Btu they needed to work on moving quickly with it and not just walking. Btu I was happy for now and they were all in need of a break. We all trooped inside, Charlie flopped onto the sofa even though we couldn't get tired it mentally exhausting. Jake had gone back to the pack as soon as he had mastered walking with it so he could go on his patrols. I sat on the floor always preferring hard surfaces to soft ones after sleeping on a forest floor for most of the time it felt natural. Edward sat above me stroking my hair. While Alice and Jasper sat across from us on the loveseat, and Esme and Carlisle tucked into each other on the armchair I didn't know were Emmett was, Rosalie was in the garage but Emmett ran off into the forest without warning once we finished training. I smelt the best smell on earth approaching the house, my tail perked up and Edward chuckled as I sprang up and ran outside much to the bewilderment of the others. I went outside to see Emmett clutching the biggest amount of catnip on earth. I heard the others file out behind me and laugh as they realise were Emmett has been. I shifted fully and pulled Emmett into a hug. He laughed and rubbed some catnip on my nose and I went crazy, but he held above me and made me jump for it. Oh so he wanted to play. I crouched down and sprang forward grabbing the bunch of catnip and landing high up in a tree. I spread out lounging in the tree with the magnificent scent surrounding me. They all laughed down below as I rippled with purrs. "I think we should leave her alone for some catnip time" said Emmett as the family trooped back inside as I snuck into the scent. And started playing with bundle.

2 hours later.

I ran up the steps with a the ripped up sack that Emmett had put the catnip in. they were all sitting around the lounge reading talking and listening to music. They all looked up at me and smirked as I came in full human form. I dumped the destroyed remains of the sack on Emmett's lap. He looked at it in amusement and then back at me, "you enjoyed that?" he asked I nodded eagerly. It was the best and I was still blissfully peaceful from it. I heard the communicator go of in its new home in the kitchen. I ran to get it eager to talk to Elizabetta. "Bella you there?" she asked.

"I'm here"

"Good, how are you doing? How's training?" she asked

"it's going well they were a bit reluctant at first but they are doing good now" I told her

"well you are a good teacher, listen there are a few hunters that we have picked up on around your area they are around Seattle but from what we can tell they are trainees and don't know what they are doing otherwise they would have found you by now. Just a warning though you might want to get a memory potion brewing." She said I nodded if they were trainees there would be no need for a fight, if they do find us they will be weak enough to put a potion on.

"alright I will get that ready" I said as Emmett walked in, "hey Elizabetta how are you?" he asked cheekily ever since he found out that Elizabetta was a bear shifter he has wanted to wrestle her. "I am good Emmett you still trying to beat Bella at something?" she asked, "Actually I found Bella's weakness Catnip." He said wiggling his at me, "Emmett! Do Not Give Bella catnip! We tried it on the island and she was seriously uncontrollable! Only use it when you want to bribe her!" she said before calling of. Emmett boomed with laughter I secretly planned my revenge.


	11. Chapter 10

Five years to change

Chapter 10

The trainees left without a trace, they were very eager to get away from the state of Washington. They searched Forks one day but didn't check the woods therefore completely bypassing the Cullens house, as I said trainees. It meant that I had a batch of memory potion that needed using up and I knew how to use it. "Emmett do you want to come spar with me?" I asked he nodded eagerly and Edward frowned at me I usually sparred with jasper because he was more of a challenge I just grinned and he looked frustrated. He really did want to read my mind, maybe I will let him one day. I jogged out the door ahead of Emmett and hid behind a tree that he would pass to get to the clearing. When he went past I jumped on his back sending him flying and before he could react I sprayed his face with the entire memory potion. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and then he spluttered coughing before getting up. "who am I?" he asked I tried to contain my laughter, "you are Barbara, Babs for short you are meant to be cleaning the house at the moment, you are in so much trouble you are not even in your uniform!" I exclaimed trying to sound angry. He looked scared "I am sorry miss where my uniform is?" he looked confused but obviously came to the conclusion that he was just having a funny day, like most humans have. "Here it is Barbara I want you changed before you go into the house" I said sternly handing him a garment bag that I had hidden and then I stalked of before running into the sitting room and waiting. Everybody looked at me questioningly, I just shook my head and giggled into Edwards shoulder, everyone in the family was in the sitting room. "revenge for the catnip" I said simply the nodded and turned their attention to the door just as we heard Emmett whistling and sweeping h walked past the open living room door and I burst out laughing. Emmett was in a black frilly maids uniform, the skirt was too short for him and came to the top of his thighs and the sleeves were pulled tight on his arms, he had a frilly maids cap on top of his black curly hair. The whole family burst out laughing as he walked past oblivious. "Oh Barbara!" I called Alice was on the floor clutching her stomach.

Emmett came in "yes Miss?" he asked doing a little curtsey which made us all bark with laughter. It's just then I noticed his shoes his feet were stuffed into a pair of heels that were too small for him and had black fluff on the toes. I was wiping my eyes when Jake decided to open his mouth "yo Babs can we get some snacks in here!" he called Em curtseyed and shuffled out as fast as his heels would take him. "Bella what did you do?" gasped out Rosalie who was holding on to Carlisle for support but tit didn't work to well because he was doubled over. "I used the memory potion on him because the hunters left and memory potions can go bad so I decided to use it for revenge for finding my weak spot." I said they all nodded smirking as Emmett came back in and set the snack son the table. I decided to let him in on the joke. I grab the reverse serum from my bag and sprayed it in Emmett's face. He blinked rapidly before looking around confused "What? why the hell am I wearing this?" he exclaimed before seeing me laughing in front of him, "Bella!" he roared I streaked out of the house before he could even think.

I had been chased right around Washington but I jumped over the treaty line so Emmett couldn't cross, and I hid behind Sam and the rest of the pack as they laughed and high fived me, he walked away then grumbling about changing. I walked through the door and came face to face with Emmett "before you say anything you started it remember the catnip?" I said he seemed to lose what little of an argument he had then broke into a smile. "It was pretty good I have to admit" he said crossing his arms like a bodyguard following me down the hall, I smiled at him and went into the doorway of the lounge. Edward smiled at me and held open his arm from where he was sitting I was just about to go snuggle up with him when my blood necklace burned on my neck. I clutched it in pain then it subsided, Edward was by my side straight away and then Charlie, then the rest of the family. "I am fine but I think Elizabtta is in trouble quick we need to radio them, the necklace only burns when the person whose blood is on it needs help." I ran to the kitchen with tears in my eyes I picked up the radio and switched it on. "Elizabetta? Come in?" I repeated it when I received silence. "Elizabetta?" I cried, "Bella? Oh thank god you have to come, the island is under attack by the hunters they have gotten stronger but I don't know how" she cried back. "Are you hurt where's Arthur?" I asked the tears were rolling down my face Edward put an arm around me and brushed the tears away. "he was trying to help me when he was hit by a bullet but it's not normal Bella it won't let Arthur heal and it's killing him I need your help" she was wailing now and I could hear Arthur groan my breath caught in my throat. "Have all the ancients got to safety?" "Yeah they are over the boundary line it's nightfall please be quick" the radio cut off and I sprang into action. "We need to gather everything we will need weapons, medical supplies, food for survivors anything useful." I said they all seemed a bit dazed "now Arthur could be dying!" I cried they jumped to action, they knew where I kept everything and we needed to be fast I was going to call a guy about a bout. "Bella how do we get to the island?" asked Edward he looked sad but pumped up all the same, "we are going to drown" I answered before launching into a conversation on the phone.

"BELLA! Are you sure about this?" screamed Charlie over the rushing of the waves, I was steering while tearing up a storm in the exact place where we crashed five years ago. "Positive" I answered "everyone get hold of the rope and tie it around you then hand it to me." I called they did as I asked and then handed me the rope I tied it around myself then looked at Edward he grabbed my hand and kissed my forehead. I looked at the wheel and threw it in the direction of the heart of the storm before bracing for impact. It took an hour to get to the island the storm carried us straight there it was the only way to reach the island through a storm. We rocked up on the island in a tumble of ship pieces and sails, I was still holding Edwards hand I groaned and got up letting my cuts and bruises heal over. I stood up and surveyed the landscape we were five miles from the shack and it was still dark I was glad we landed on the right side of the boundary line. They all recovered quickly and looked at me I broke into a run grabbing some of the bags on the way. They all followed and we neared the shack within three minutes. "Elizabetta!" I called as I bounded towards the shack, she ran out in blood stained clothes and hands. I grabbed her in a rough hug she cried into my shoulder and I hugged even more fiercely. "Where is he?" she cried harder but pulled me into the cabin I motioned for the others to follow us. They came and when I got into the shack I noticed nothing had changed. My photos that I took with an old camera found here where scattered around on the walls held up by pins. The little furniture that we had like the hammock was put to the side to make room for Arthur who was sprawled on top of all the blankets we had and sweat glazed his forehead. I ran over and crouched by him and Elizabetta on the other side, "hey Arthur" I said his eyes cracked open and he smiled weakly, "hey Belly button" he said I growled and the nickname he chuckled but winced in pain. "Carlisle" I called he rushed forward and he opened his medical bag, Arthur started twitching. The bullet wound was deep in his abdomen if it wasn't for his rapid healing he would have died. The vitals had healed but it was still bleeding and his body was in shock, he began twitching suddenly and cried in pain. "Carlisle?" I whimpered as me and Elizabetta tried to calm him. Carlisle examined him and then looked sorrowful "he has gone into a cardiac arrest from the shock in his body we need defibulator or something to put voltage into his body urgently." He looked defeated knowing we didn't have anything like that. I thought for a moment then realisation dawned on me. "I can do it" I said they all looked at me in surprise except Elizabetta "I can do it I can send a small lightning bolt through him the same as an electrical charge, Carlisle tell me when it's clear and I will slam it into his chest." I said Carlisle nodded and held his head down so he didn't hurt himself and then put his hand on his neck to check his pulse. I lifted my hands above my head and waited, "now" said Carlisle and I slapped his chest his body jerked and then fell. "Again" I grunted with effort and did it again. "Again" I repeated it Arthurs eyes fluttered when I did it and Carlisle took a minute to respond, "His pulse is normal" I sighed in relief and fell back into Edwards arms. I was mentally exhausted, whenever I used my powers I usually let them take instinct but it drains me a lot faster when I have to control them with such precision.

"He will need to rest through the night and tomorrow but with your healing he won't take as long as a human would." Said Carlisle dressing the wound properly Elizabetta looked at me and let out a shaky laugh and came over I stood and hugged her. "I never said a proper hello" I giggled and let my tears fall, "this is my family Charlie my dad, Jake, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme" I said gesturing to all of them she went and hugged all of them maybe a bit too tight for Emmett but that made him grin. I heard the bullets peppering the boundary line I ignored it as usual but the others didn't. "What is that?" asked Edward pulling me into him, "hunters" I said at the same time as Elizabetta. "they keep on firing bullets at the boundary line all night in the hope they will break through and to scare us it never works but by the sounds of it they have more than usual." I explained, "They have recruited over a hundred more people most from armies across the world of cadets." Said Elizabetta I looked outside to the position of the moon, "we have six hours till the boundary line breaks and we have to figure out a plan, any ideas?"


	12. Chapter 11

Five years to change

Chapter 11

"Bella are you actually insane?" cried Amelia the ancient witch as I neared where the rest of them made camp. "I am not insane I just thought you would like to see me" I said as we neared the witch slammed me into a hug and pulled away before ignoring me completely. Amelia said that if she saw me she would hurt me for leaving the island and leaving her to deal with the witches. There were several ancients on the island most of whom had claimed different parts of the island the island was split into seven pieces. One piece was for the witches, another for vampires, another for mermaids, and another for searchers, one for healers, and one for the shifters us and then one that the hunters kept occupied that used to be held by the vampires as well. Right now the ancients of all the other sections have seaked salvage on our seventh of the island as we had the boundary line running right along our perimeter cutting of the hunters.

We were the main peace keepers of the island as we do not have any enemies on the island. Unlike what is perceived we are not actually mortal enemies with the vampires in fact it is the witches that are mortal enemies with them, they instilled the hatred in certain colonies of shifters which did set us on temporal disagreements but it subsided after they took the enchantment off however they always made it their purpose to rid the world of vampires. Amelia was the apprentice of the ancients much like I was but she is still in training where as I finished mine after my first year of being on the island.

We had a rough friendship that extended to hunting together and exchanging resources. I greeted everyone as usual the vampires took too much of an interest into me but stopped when they noticed I was mated to Edward. I had to talk the Cullen's through what would happen before we started planning with the ancients.

"You have to realise this guy's even if me and the other shifters don't mind you being here the other ancients expect different things. You will be expected to not speak directly to them and if you have anything to say tell me or Elizabetta. While the service is taking place you will have to stay around the edge of the group like the guard at volturi do, you will be nothing more than soldiers to the ancients, you are lucky that us shifters have claimed you as our allies otherwise you will be tried to be claimed by your own races. Steer clear of the vampires and searchers unless you are ordered to go to them they may try to rope you into an apprentice in order to get more soldiers."

I said they stood digesting the information, "however you can object to things that have been said they will listen to you but don't expect any miracles they will most likely only listen if it is told through one of us or we call on you to speak. The more time you spend on the island the more status you get so by the end of the battle you will be allowed free speech in these meetings and other events but for now or until I tell you differently you will sit back and keep to yourselves." I finished and they looked serious and understanding I hated them being lowered in the ranking of this island as in my eyes they were some of the most important people here.

I showed them to where they should stand and they stood as I went around all the groups in my lion form I greeted them all in traditional and untraditional ways. The mermaids sang to each other in hello and it is a great on honour to be sang too so it is polite to sing back. "May the stars look over your journeys on earth" said the leader, Emerald I sang back at the same time as Elizabetta. "And may the night never cloud your judgment and the light always shine" we replied and we left them too splash in the stream that was built so they could attend meetings. We went to the Vampires and Searchers whose greetings were the same as humans except the searchers insisted on head butting to test people's strength painful and weird.

We then went to witches who we were close to as both of our species were low in numbers. "Hail the shifters and earth walkers" they called raising their hands at us we did the same "hail the air benders and masters of illusion" these were there ancient references and ours to which is how you greet them. The healers just nodded at us and we nodded back, healers don't like touching any other species without protective gloves, so we nod not even uttering a word to do so would be disrespectful. We finally made our way to the middle of the group where three tree stumps stood for us to sand.

The shifters were the impartial party as we help all species so we lead all meetings though Arthur wasn't here so we were the only ones standing on them. They all stood and did our greeting, which was the kiss their hand and put it to the others heart but seeming as we were greeting all of them we put them in the air greeting all of them. "Thank you everyone for your cooperation" started Elizabetta.

"We have been called to attention because of the impending hunter army, that has caused the harm and near death of one of our own. We have six hours to agree on a plan." Said Elizabeth, I stood behind her in the stance of a bodyguard. Over the years I had been here I did a lot of things to increase my status quicker than anyone before, I was feared but not by vampires they were still smug enough to think they were superior to all races.

"I say we attack head on from the boundary line" called the ancient vampires "vampires head on and the rest clean up what we leave behind!" I growled at them.

"We are not going to be used as your cleaners, have you forgotten what happened the last time you tried to defeat the hunters on your own? You put us all in danger!" I spat and they shut up. This was going to take a long time.

After three hours we had a plan and I had to go debrief the Cullen's, we had to put up a shield so they didn't hear anything as we had to discuss ancient rules and traditions that outsiders must not know. I came over as the others started preparing. "We have a plan" I told them and they stood up from where they were sitting some weren't happy about being kept in the dark and weren't looking me in the eye, no prizes for who that was.

"We attack in an hour, before the boundary line is lifted and they are able to spread out. I am going to start a storm on their side so they have to run for cover in the witches territory from then the witches will try and keep them distracted with the mermaids and searchers. All of us will make our way to the hunter's compound which we had captured but have been retaken by the hunters. We will try and capture it and then from there round up all the hunters and put them on an ancient trial." I explained they all nodded "why did it take you so long to decide?" asked Rosalie finally looking at me. "because we had over fifty traditions, 100 rules and customs to consider in order to put all the plans in place it takes a long time to decide anything in this place if it involves other species." I explained they all nodded, "does everyone agree with the plan?" I asked. "Do we really have a choice?" asked Edward with a raised eyebrow. "Not really, the only choice is to fight or to stay behind and treat the injured. That reminds me Carlisle Esme we need to you to stay behind with Amelia to treat any wounded that come back to the shack and monitor Arthur" I said and they nodded hugging in to each other.

I was ready and I couldn't wait to get my hands on those hunters.


End file.
